


What are we ?

by Humangarbo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Shy Hanzo, hanzo can't decide between jack or mccree, i'll add tags as it goes on, people pleaser hanzo, smut later, tired grumpy jack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 09:33:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8244520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humangarbo/pseuds/Humangarbo
Summary: Honestly this is unedited and just something i thought about and wanted to get out there,





	

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't edited so sorry in advance ! just something i wrote randomly and wanted to put out, idk if i'll continue this ... i have ideas for it but i might come back and edit/change this a bit. Also my first post here !:) kinda nervous

Chapter 1 ~ Jack  
If you asked jack how he got himself into this situation he’d just shrug and grunt, but he knows damn well how he got himself into this.  
Jack sat silently in the com area with a warm mug in his grasp, he ached and frankly was still tired from the recent mission in Russia. No one was usually awake at this hour, was a habit of his since his years during the ominc crisis, where he’d be afraid to sleep and would drink gallons of coffee to ease his nerves since he rarely slept. Jack had his eyes closed focusing on his breathing, sorta like meditating in a way bu-  
“HANZO WHAT TEA YE’D SAID Ya WANTED?”..  
Jack eyes darted upward to see none other than Jesse darting to the cabinets picking out tea bags, with hanzo not lagging to far behind him. Jack never had a problem with hanzo or jesse… it wasn’t a problem he couldn’t handle… just wasn’t a problem he hasn’t even encountered. Jack mentally cursed to himself, the way hanzo strides behind mcree… how could no one notice? The way hanzo always has his chest out, how well kept the shamada was, beard always trimmed no scars on his body…. He was beautiful.  
Hanzo walked up behind mcree and slapped his neck playfully “Idiot people are still asleep, are you so blind to wake everyone Up”?  
With a slight yelp mcree only replied with a sheepish grin of his  
“But the usual, are you hungry mcree?” Hanzo smirked, He also let out a laugh , but knew better of it… mcree had a habit of freezing up and staring whenever hanzo smirked… he was clearly smitten.  
Jack sat silent in the corner feeling small as he listened in on the ongoing conversation. i watched as Mcree put his arm around hanzo while he cracked eggs into the pan, i…i watched how close they got. I felt a pang of pain in my chest, it only grew stronger as this interaction continued… pain…. Was I still hurt from the mission, he thought to himself. But then he realized… w-was this jealously? He was a man of war a man of action… he didn’t ever have this feeling he never felt this pain, the way lava just coursed through his veins. “Fuck this” Jack smashed his mug in his palm and dashed off to his quarters. He has never felt this feeling in his chest before, the ache the betray the way his blood boiled him to the absolute limit.  
“The fuck was that about?” Mcree walked over to the smashed mug and started to pick up the pieces…. Hanzo stepped over him with a mop and cleaned the sticky mess.  
Hanzo knew the reasons for his actions, hanzo knew what finally made the commander tick. Hanzo felt… felt disgraceful. he was man of pride as well as his commander they both shared this trait… they both shared a lot of common things.” I will make sure he goes to see Mercy, he might be in need of medical attention”. He noticed a small streak of blood mixed in with the coffee, Mcree agreed and hanzo made his way out of the com area.  
Hanzo stopped in front of the soldiers room, butterflys took over his stomach… he felt nervous he never felt nervous for anyone, he was a damn dragon….  
As he lifted his arm to knock the door whipped opened and was greeted with a visorless jack.  
“Oh this is just perfect, what do you need shamada”? he growled at hanzo as practically laughed at this whole situation.  
“I came to see you to Mercy, I noticed blood” At this point Hanzo was very shaken up, he did not expect the venom he heard in the commander’s voice. He viewed jacks profile… the bags under his eyes the stress in his voice the way his hair was all over (granted it was early in the morning) Hanzo silently asked himself, when was the last time he slept? He wanted to ask out loud but thought better of it.  
In response Jack raised his hand, it was neatly wrapped in a bandage with a little blood being noticed through it.” I’m a solider I can deal with a little cut, now what the hell are you actually here for?”  
Jack knew this was his fault, he let himself fall into the dragons grasp with hanzo not even needing todo much. He knew none of this was hanzo’s fault, but he wanted it to be.. as much as this wasn’t … it irritated jack to the end of the world knowing he did this to himself.  
“Look I do not know why you act so strangely toward me, did we not clear this up”?  
“What? You mean everything that happened before we left for Russia?” At this point jack was fuming, Hanzo kept his stoic expression as always, but the more that the conversation went out jack noticed how hard hanzo tried to not look into his eyes, the way he would fidget when he raised his voice…. He always kept a close eye on Hanzo and watched his body language and tried to read it as best as he can, Hanzo was a man of little words, his actions spoke more for him as being a assassin before joining overwatch.  
“Look please stop shaking… don’t be scared of me… please don’t” jack was broken… he knew this since he became Solider 76  
“I don’t know how to deal with this… all of this I don’t understand this fucking feeling…. I don’t understand you”.  
Hanzo was shaking, mouth slightly opened and eyes full of emotion, he was scared of jack.  
“i… I’m sorry commander”  
“Call me jack please…. Come in we need… we need to get this figured out”.  
Jack was just tired, he was physically and emotionally tired he needs to get this solved …. He needed hanzo with him and only him, he can’t stand seeing him around anyone else… he just needed this.  
Hanzo hesitated for a moment, he was unsure of himself should he enter his room?  
Jack held out his hand and hanzo took it without a second thought.


End file.
